<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lace by anightway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403525">Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightway/pseuds/anightway'>anightway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentatonix, Superfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Control, Dirty Thoughts, Feminization, Gay Male Character, Headspace, LGBTQ Themes, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Stand Alone, Subspace, mentions of other people - Freeform, sorry idk how to tag, sub mitch grassi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightway/pseuds/anightway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was cheap lace, but lace nonetheless. all he could ask for in this moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Grassi &amp; Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! first work  </p><p>it’s been a while since i’ve written anything and this definitely isn’t a new write so please take it with a grain of salt! </p><p>maybe a part two.. </p><p>sorry for lowercase also</p><p>i would like to say i respect their personal life and this is not in any way what i think has happened,,, this is just a story</p><p>please keep that in mind and enjoy i guess!</p><p>i’m also not the best when it comes to present and past tense so i’m sorry if i fuck that up lmao</p><p>also if ur an irl, stop reading my shit, it makes me so fucking uncomfortable and i’ve asked you to stop multiple times. thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was cheap lace, but lace nonetheless. all he could ask for in this moment. </p><p>mitch experimented frequently, usually putting on makeup, bringing a few different words into the bedroom. but today he put on lace panties he stole from the women's section at target. it was a last minute decision, but he didn't want to risk getting caught paying for them. </p><p>he held the panties in his hand, staring at the lingerie. for a split second he thought of putting them back into his underwear drawer, safe and secluded where no one would find them. but mitch convinced himself today was the day, so he put his leg into one hole of the undies and the other followed. </p><p>stepping into them was an exhilarating task for him. he's never done anything like it before, it was foreign. but he knew he liked it. the lace scratched his thighs as he pulled them up to rest on his hips, stretching beautifully around his front. he hadn't looked up in the mirror yet, but mitch could tell he would look good. mitch knew he would love them - he knew scott would, too. </p><p>mitchs eyelashes fluttered as he looked into his body mirror and his breath hitched at the beautiful sight, the light pink lace barely covered anything. he loved it. </p><p>mitch turned his hips, looking at the dip of his back and the curve of his ass and god, he couldn't help but run his hand lightly along his rear. </p><p>he was almost hesitant. </p><p>he felt the bump, the lace framing it perfectly. the panties did miracles, mitch was impressed with how he looked. dare he say it, but he thought he looked ethereal in the moment. his mind was wandering, creating images mitch didn't know he could ever conceive. </p><p>he liked this very much. </p><p>mitch grabed a black sweater from the bed beside him and pulled it over his head. it reached down to his hip bone, semi barely visible. he played around with the sweater a bit, lifting it up ever so slightly to see the head of his cock, but he got entranced by the thoughts his mind was creating. </p><p>he thought about scott fucking him rough against the wall, sweater still on and hanging from mitchs moaning mouth, so he did just that. he grabbed the sweater, bringing it up to his mouth, placing the material between his teeth. he ran his hands along his hips, his naked thighs and his hardened nipples, the thought of scott never leaving his mind.</p><p>he also thought about scott lying him on the bed, pushing the sweater up to his armpits while focusing on the bulge in his panties. mitch pulled the sweater from his mouth and held it against his chest, thinking of scott on his knees in front of him, running a flat palm against his straining cock. he thought about scott's words of praise as he stood still, letting scott take what he wants. </p><p>mitch was almost fully hard and his thoughts were getting fuzzy, he was slipping into headspace, but he can't, not right now. </p><p>mitch pulled the sweater down from his chest and taking deep breaths, calming himself down. he ran both his hands along his short head of hair. then he moved down, rubbing lightly along his thighs as he slowly came back into the real world. </p><p>mitch looked at himself in the mirror. his face was red, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. what caught most of his attention was his cock straining against the panties, it was red and precum stained the front. </p><p>he had already ruined them. </p><p>his emotions hit hard, but he couldn't cry, not when scott is just downstairs. though they're gross, a little sweaty and beads of precum were still on them, mitch decided he didn't want to take them off. they were his only pair and he feels so good, so beautiful, so.. right. </p><p>mitch made eye contact with himself in the mirror before grabbing black jeans off his bed and putting his legs into them. </p><p>as he slid them up, he realised nothing would ever compare to the feeing of sliding mediocre lace onto his body. </p><p>the panties peaked over the waist of his jeans and it was gorgeous. his black outfit contrasted with the light pink, the soft sweater and the rough denim. he brought an arm to his left shoulder, running his fingers gingerly along the exposed collarbone, breathing heavily as he thought about scott biting them the other night. </p><p>mitch brough his hand down to his waist and  took the lace between fingers, feeling the cheap material, memorizing the texture and engraving it into his brain. he then tucked it down into his jeans so scott couldn't see his secret. </p><p>mitch took a deep breath, softly clenching and unclenching his fist at his thought before, turning away from the mirror and leaving his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for that,, i hope it wasn’t terrible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>